The Great Christmas Presents
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Meledy thinks she has the best Christmas present for Greg and Lidia.But Greg also has a great present for his two favorite dia doesn't know what to get them but can Jim help her.
1. Gifts 1

**This is the third story in the CSI Melody to let you know this is going to be one of my favorites to one Is going to have a few enjoy.**

"Lidia hurry up it's your last day of school before Christmas break and we're going to be late."I signed to Lidia then walked back down Lidia came down stairs followed by my boyfriend had been dating for around six months know the same amount of time I had been working at the Vegas crime Lab."I'm ready."Lidia signed when she reached the bottom of the was having a Christmas party at school so I baked cookies to and I both had taken off to go so Lidia was words we were going Christmas shopping so me and Greg took sperate Christmas party was nice but watching all the kids sign to their parents upset Lidia a we got in the truck Lidia turned to me and signed "Can I please call you mommy?"At Lidia's question my heart was ready to explode I was so happy. I nodded and Lidia leaned over and gave me a big hug and signed"I love you mommy."I could hardly keep from crying as I tried to focus on the arrived at the mall Lidia and Greg quickly ran to the CDs Lidia was looking at a Taylor Swift album that I guessed was for was was looking at Jason Alden album that I knew was for Nick.I went to the guys clothing section to find a nice shirt for Tom.I found a T-shirt that said Keep Calm and watch my Sign.I found Lidia and Greg again they were trying to find something for Warrick.I left them to go find something for my niece's and nephew.I ended up getting Alicia a pink dimned phone case,Lucia a make up kit,and Tom a Lego police station since he loved building things when I found Lidia and Greg they still hadn't found Warrick any thing but had picked out a book on bugs for Grissom and a romance novel for the three of us went in search to find something for the rest of the people on the shopping decided on a cook book for Sara,a light blue dress shirt for Jim,a CD for Warrick,Al a coffee cup ,and A book for super once again separated so I could pick out Greg and Lidia's gift I had known for a week exactly what to get them I was just nervous for Greg's reaction.

GREG'S POV

Lidia and I headed to the jewelry store since I knew exactly what I was going to get Meledy.I let Lidia help me pick it out and that's when she asked"Dose this mean I can call you daddy."I signed back"Yep,but not in front of anyone we now until after I ask Meledy." Then she signed back "I love you daddy." And she gave me a giant all I had to do was pick out a gift for Lidia.I decided I would get her a heart wasn't paying attention so told the guy behind the counter what I wanted and told him I would pick it up tomorrow.

MELEDY'S POV

I met Greg and Lidia at the exit and she asked if she could ride with said it was fine so we went are different ways and drove to our apartment.I couldn't wait till Christmas to give them their presents.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Gifts 2

**I do not own CSI.**

Lidia's Pov.

I was seating in the breakdown wondering what I was going to get my mom and one day to be father. Jim walked by and decided to stop in.I grabbed a near by notebook and two whole team was working on learning a little ASL,but they were still. working on sat beside me and wrote."What you doing?"I read the message then wrote back"Trying to figure out what I'm going to get Meledy and Greg for Christmas."He read my message then thought for a a few seconds then wrote back."Your creative come up with something,but if you still need my help you can always get a message to me."Both of us laughed a little since I couldn't call him and He didn't know how text at Jim left I thought and thought about what I could make then I figured it out,a week before we had gotten out for Christmas one of are teachers taught us how to make origami boxes.I could put a beaded bracelet in Meledy's and a paracord bracelet in Greg's.I would need supplies so I went in search of Jim and ran into Grissom."Hey what you doing?"He already knew ASL so we could talk with out paper.I signed back."I'm looking for Jim I need to ask him a favor."Grissom smiled."He's in a interrogation.I could help you if you need it know."I thought for a second and I signed"Sure I just need to pick a few things up from the store."I had been saving my money and just happened to have enough with we left I sent a text to Meledy"Hey I need to pick up a few things from the store so Gil offered to Jim ask tell him."Then me and Grissom got into his car and drove to the store about five minutes we got back I went in Grissom's office to work on my project.

Meledy's Pov.

"Lidia text me an hour ago when she got back from the store and told us when we left to tell Gil because she's working on something top secret."I Told Greg as he walked down the hall looking for later he came back with Lidia and Lindsey."Hi Linds what you up to?"I asked as her and Lidia were talking in ASL."My mom wants to know if I can stay with you till tomorrow afternoon?"I did a mental picture of my calendar which other than Christmas decorations to put up was empty."Sure."After I told Cath it was okay we went shopping for Christmas thought it was best to use a fake took us two hours to finish decorating but we had a fun my apartment I realised that we would have to move soon because we needed to have a guest room when we had family wouldn't be too much longer before my guest room would be turned into a nursery.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Cloths

**There will only be a couple more chapters after this one.**

Lindsey's Pov.

After I got home my mom was waiting in the living called from the couch."Did you have fun at Lidia's?"I walked in and sat next to my mom nodding my head."Lidia helped me with my ASL."My mom nodded with a smile"How about we go out to eat tonight."I agreed and we left.

Lidia's Pov.

After Linds left I went to play in my princess room.I had finished my bracelets and now had to work on my origami was almost time for dinner when I finished so I cleaned up my mess and went to get washed for started to sighn"So the Christmas party is tomorrow night, we all agree that were taking all are gifts."Me and Greg nodded in dinner I went to pick out what I was going to wear to the party.I settled on a red-flowered collered dress with black flats and a silver bow for my hair.I laid my outfit across my dresser and got ready for bed.

Greg's Pov

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.I had picked up Lidia's necklace and wrapped it in pink with gold stripes wrapping paper.I was looking for a dressy bet not to dressy outfit when Lidia walked in."Hey you want to help me find something to wear?" Lidia nodded and quickly started going through my settled on a white dress shirt a black suit jacket pants to match dress shoes and a red tie with green she went to bed I signed"Thank you."Meledy was still in the kitchen so Lidia signed back "You're welcome,goodnight and love you daddy."Then she went skipping off to her room.I could not wait till tomorrow.

**There will probably be one more chapter to this story but a sequel will soon follow.**


End file.
